Bionic Women
by x0x0x0Raina-himex0x0x0x
Summary: Two girls with two major secrets, one their NSA agents, the other well you’ll see. They were sent on a mission to get close to two guys that go to Konoha high. Wait a sec what happens when they find out that they are the same guys they had a past with. An
1. Reunion undercover style!

Disclaimer : Boohoo I don't own Naruto

Summary: Two girls with two major secrets, one their NSA agents, the other well you'll see. They were sent on a mission to get close to two guys that go to Konoha high. Wait a sec what happens when they find out that they are the same guys the had a past with. And what if they accidentally found out both of their secrets. How will this jeopardize there career? But wait till the girls find out the guys secrets! Parings (Main) Sasu/Saku Ita/OC

_Thinking_

Talking

"Girls I have a mission for you." Said Ren.

"Okay what is it ?" Anari said.

" There is something suspicious with these two boys. We need you to find out who they are working for. Got it. You are transfer students from oxford. You are your real age and you will be going to high school at their local high Konoha High. Your target is Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha do whatever it takes to get close to them. Oh your names, Sakura you are Larissa White and your main target is the younger one you will be put in all of his classes. Meanwhile Anari you are Jessica and your main target is Itachi got it? You leave now." Ren said.

"Geez for bionics you can treat us nicer we cost fifty mil. You know!" Sakura said speaking up.

" Just go to the plane!" Ren said seething.

" That was a long briefing huh sis I mean we each barley got in a sentence." Sakura said. Hikari was just laying there on the couch of the jet.

" You bubblehead don't you recognize who they are?" Anari said

" Nessa what you talking bout? Sakura said.

" Okay you mind-missing weirdo. 1, why are you using my middle name nickname and 2, they are our past. Did that crash make you loose everything of what you had with the younger one?" she said.

" I remember but I'm trying to stay optimist ya know but _**some**_ people are making it hard," she said looking at me. And besides he might remember me! He should he promised me." Sakura said her voice full of hope as she tugged on the heart locket hanging around her chest.

" Yeah maybe but what about Tachi? Will he keep his promise to me cuz its been so long . . . He might not live up to it or even remember it! Ugh I need to sleep wake me up when we get there." Hikari said all depressed while looking at the beautiful jewel encrusted charm bracelet he gave her. It was one of a kind.

SakuraPOV

"Jessie were here." I said practicing my accent. Since we landed it wasn't safe to use our real identities.

" Aright lets go. We have a hotel room right, a temp?" she asked.

" Yeah they want us to try to move in with them eventually. Oh and used the accent Jessica!" I said right before we got off the plain.

"Oh yeah sorry, well we get our own separate suites right?" she asked. It felt strange because usually I would ask her for all the details.

" Yeah now lets get in the chopper. The hotel is still far, they have a Ferrari outside the hotel that is ours okay." I said getting frustrated by the bomb of questions. _"I understand now why she gets frustrated when I bomb her." I thought. _We climbed in and within minutes we arrived on the roof and were handed our room keys. We walked into the suites and took a long needed rest after checking out the Ferrari from the window. _"I wonder what tomorrow has in store for us?" I thought._

HikariPOV 

Konoha high was huge. I heard Sakura breathing deeply(A/N as long as they are in Konoha they use fake names and accents.)

" We're supposed to get our schedules from the office Jessie." Larissa (Sakura) said.

"Well then why are we standing around Rissa?" I said. We went to the office and knocked on the principles door.

" Who's there." A voice said it was defiantly a woman that was drunk her words were all slurred and stuff.

" It's Jessica and Larissa White transfer students from oxford." Larrissa said.

" Oh, come in." she said. We opened the door and saw a lady with blond hair in pigtails. " I am Tsunade you new principal. I've heard a great deal of you two your supposed to be geniuses and thats why you were sent here." She said.

" It's very nice to meet you Tsunade-sama." We said in union.

" Here are your schedules now get to class." She barked. We nodded and then we went our separate ways. Before we parted I whispered " Do not let your feelings jeopardize this mission this could bring our ranks up. We need to complete it."

Larissa let out a bitter laugh and said" Yeah Yeah take your own advice we were made for this, literally." Saying the last word in a hushed voiced and then went to her class.

SakuraPOV

I walked into the class and I immediately saw him. He looked the same, his eyes his chicken ass hair. I smiled to myself. After that I took out my sidekick. Lets see now I got her in the send to place and I texted_** target in spot**_ then I quickly put it away so no one would see my message. My phone started to ring my favorite song cyclone. I let out a quiet giggle but no one around me heard if the did I was looking at my phone so they would think it was a funny message. "_NSA knows me to well." I thought. _

I relooked the text message said _**good now get his attention but don't make it obvious. **_I looked at him with the corner of my eye and my extra-ordinary hearing to hear what they were talking about.

" Hey see that girl over there with the sidekick, is she hot or what!" a guy said I was still looking at them threw the corner of my eye and a boy with blonde hair was talking.

"Isn't that the transfer student from oxford?" a guy with long brown hair said.

" Yeah it is." A guy with a pineapple shaped hair said. "Hey where's Sai?

" I'm right here stupid." Sai said. Oh so that's Sai so that must be Sasuke. He (Sasuke) smirked.

" Why don't we go introduce ourselves?" he said.

"Sure!" the boy with blonde hair said. (A/N I 4got 2 tell u dat she changed her appearance same with Anari Sakura has blue eyes with a soft brown curls caressing her features.) I quickly texted to Jessica _**Target approaching so don't text me! **_ They walked up to me and Sasuke was the first to speak.

" Hey I'm Sasuke, that weird looking guy over there is Sai" he said pointing at him, " The blonde duffus is Naruto, the guy with brown hair is Neji, and that last guy over there is Shikamaru." _"_

"_Wow he didn't even say that much when he was little!" I thought_

" Hi I'm Larissa I just transferred in from oxford with my sister Jessica. She's a junior though."

" Hn." He said.

" Um, if you don't mind me asking what does that mean?" letting out a small flirtatious giggle.

" Well Larissa you decide." He said smirking.

" Hey Larissa Sasuke wants to go out on a date with you!" Naruto said grinning like a fool, and all that earned was the infamous Uchiha glare.

" Sorry but if you are looking for a date I have # reasons to say no." He was clearly amused. It also left him wondering not one girl had ever turned down a date with him except for Sakura but she was his past that he didn't care about.

" 1 I just met you. 2 You're a player and 3 I don't date arrogant self-centered losers sorry. Right then the teacher walked in _"Thank god I don't know what would of happen if the teacher didn't walk in! oh yeah Nessa!" I thought. _I put my phone on silent and texted her. _**I have his attention he's amused by me actually. I guess the only person who has dissed him and turned down a date with him is Sakura! **_I smiled and stole glance at Sasuke then started doodling on my paper. Well actually writing a song and took the whole period.

Hikari POV

(A/N this is during when Sakura is in the class) I walked in and found an open seat conveniently next to Itachi. I put my stuff down then all of a sudden my phone started ringing and the ringer had my favorite song 'Kiss Kiss'. I opened it up and it was sakura saying she saw him. I saw my target to but I didn't bother mentioning it though I knew better. He was standing with a couple of people a gang called akutsuki apparently. Then a couple of girls came up to me.

" Hi I'm Tenten. Oh and this is Temari" A girl with two buns and dark brown hair said while pointing to Temari. She had her dirty blonde hair in4 pigtails.

" Oh hi my name's Jessica." I said giving a small smile.

Shawty lemme hallar at you you so hothothot 

_Think id be hollerin if not not not _

_King of da town you can take a look around_ I quickly opened it and read her message. _"Will she stop texting me." _

" hey why don't we introduce her to the akutsuki!" Tenten said

" That's a great idea Temari said jumping up and sown. I guess they were tight with them. _"Being friends with them will be a real help." I thought._ We Walked over to a group of guys and they said " Guys this is Jessica! Jessie this is Itachi Hidan, Sasori, Kisame, And Deidara."

" Hi its nice to meet you" I was cut off again by my phone.

Shawty let me hallar at you you so hothothohot 

_Think id be hollarin if you notnotnotnot _It took me a while before I found but I did and read the text message thank good she told me not to text back, I sighed in relief. Itachi smirked

" nice ring tone." He said.

" Yeah , Yeah." I said with sarcasm.

" Hey Jessie who was that?" Tenten said.

" That was my stupid little sister bugging me for everything in the whole friggin world, her names Larissa but I like to call her brat." I replied with an annoyed look on my face.

" What class and grade is she in." Deidara said.

"She's a sophomore and homeroom I think." I said trying to remember.

" That's the same class ass your outouto Itachi!" he said. All of a sudden the teacher walked in and Itachi was obviously curious about me so he took a seat next to me.

SakuraPOV

When I was walking out of class I was stopped by two girls one with blonde hair an blue eyes an the other one with purple hair and pearl eyes.

" Hi my names Ino and this is Hinata." The blonde haired girl said. " We know who you are remember you introduced yourself to the class." Ino said.

" Oh hi so um, if you don't mind me asking why are you talking to me?" I said pure confusion in my voice. They both laughed.

" W-we just want to be y-your friend y-you seem lonely. Hinata said with a kind smile. Ino grabbed my schedual and looked at it.

" Oh well see you later I have a different class but you two have it together. Talk to you later! Ino chirped she ran off and disappeared around the corner and Hinata and I headed to class.

Lunch Sakura POV

We sat down with our lunch at the table Ino was at and it just so happened Sasuke and his crew was there. In almost a second I found my sister." Um, I got to go get my sister I'll be back." I said to the girls.(A/N there are two lunch tables right next to each other. On one the akutsuki are there and the other side Sasuke and his crew and girls so get it okay) I ran to her and spoke quickly " Hey sis there is a table over there I met some girls to."

" Um, Rissa I was going to sit over there anyway cuz well you know!" she said. I heard the two girls in the back giggle. "oh this is Tenten and this is Temari." She said while pointing. I said a quick hi then went back to the table and there were there shortly but sitting on the other side.

All of a sudden Ino burst out

"Tenten, Temari when was the last time we saw each other!" she said.

"Ino-chan last time I saw you was hm I think yesterday!" Tenten and Temari said. I introduced 'Jessica' to Ino and Hinata. From the looks of it Ino and Tenten had a trick up there sleeve's. " Hey Jessie everybody getting together at Itachi's house after school for drinks wanna come, well akutsuki is coming anyway?" Tenten said, soft enough so only they could hear but my ears helped.

" Sure beats staying in my suite doing nothing all day." She said in the same tone. Tenten nodded at Ino and then Ino spoke up,

' Hey me and Hinata and Sasuke and his crew are going to his house after school for drinks and stuff you in?"

" Yeah I don't want to be stuck in my suite the whole fukin day." I said quietly. She smiled then the bell rang to go to my class. I stayed back a bit wanting to see what Sasuke was saying apparently he sent the guys ahead of him.

" Are you stalking me or something?" he asked all of a sudden. Damn I couldn't let him even catch on!

" Well what in the hell gave you this idea?" I said clearly confused at least I hope I sounded confused because I really was.

" Well you just happen to make friends with two girls that are in tight with us, you turned down my offer but still hang around me, your just too interesting for a normal person, and we have all of the same classes." He said.

" Wow! A whole paragraph from an Uchiha, but anyways I guess it's just fate I mean they came up to me, I don't control the schedule and your pretty interesting yourself mister Uchiha.

BBBBBBBBRRIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG

"Perfect!" he said. Then out of no where he grabbed my hand and started running to class as soon as we got inside he explained to me why he was running so fast. Apparently this teacher was beyond evil so much there wasn't WORD FOR IT!


	2. Goodbye and hello

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto now on with the story!

AnariPOV

We arrived at Itachi house in last than 5 minutes.

"_Well that's convenient. I wonder what drinks they have I wanna make some and ima make em as strong as hell!" I thought._ We walked into the house and as soon as we got in I spoke, " Can I make the drinks? At home I was the best bartender and I worked at the best club people would come from all over and dedicate a couple night to the bar. I can make anything taste good so can I do it?" They looked like they were debating over all of them got in a huddle then suddenly Temari said

" Okay but make em strong girl." She smiled.

" You got it wanna start out with strawberry margarita's?" I said then I didn't even wait for them to decide 'OKAY Itachi where is the liquor cabinet"

" It's above the fridge the real question is can a shortie like you reach it?" he said wittily.

" Itachi that mouth of your is gonna get you in big trouble someday." I said. I got started on the margaritas and in less than 5 minutes they were done. As if on cue or something we heard an engine and then someone yelling at someone. I recognized their voices, it was Sakura and Naruto arguing. Then they stormed in they were still screaming until I said something. " Well aren't we all ecstatic the two year olds are home!" I said in a mocking voice.

" Oh you're so funny sis." Sakura said completely sarcastic.

" Well want a strawberry margarita I made it!" She ran to the kitchen and grabbed the glass I had out for her, and I let out a laugh as she gulped it down.

"I feel like I haven't had a drink in ages!" she said as she went for more but I slapped her hand away served it to everybody (A/N EVERYONE IN THE ROOM) then I gave her seconds. We all were sitting on the huge couch sipping and watching TV.

"Hey yall wanna go to the club?" Ino asked.

" Hell to the yeah!" all of us girls screamed. The guys just groaned.

" Um, Ino isn't it like five?" I said.

"No it's eight so we only have an hour to get ready." She said like it was the end of the world. Every singel girl in that freakin' house screamed. We ran all around and as we were leaving I shouted

" Pick us up at Ino's house at 9 sharp don't be late!"

ItachiPOV

This was gonna suck like hell. We were going to that new club and we had dates, sorta. I groaned again.

" Stupid Ino" Neji muttered. We all agreed. So after getting ready we watched TV until it was eight forty-five. Then we left to pick k them up.

We arrived on Ino's porch in fifteen minutes exactly on time yes! We won't get our ass kicked. Ino opened the door and I noticed that Shikamaru wasn't sleep for once in his friggin life.

" Come in real quick the other girls are almost done" she said motioning for us to go in. We walked in silently and flopped on the couch. I actually noticed why Shikamaru was staring at her and not asleep. She was wearing a mini skirt and a purple and black tank top with a black crop jacket. Wearing purple stiletto heels. Tenten came down shortly she was wearing a red stilettos and a read off the shoulder top with some jeans. Temari decided to make her entrance wearing a simple white top with a design with a mini skirt, she was also wearing pink stilettos. Hinata was wearing a layered top with some jeans and a crop jacket and stilettos. Larissa came down wearing a off on shoulder on pink tank top with some apple bottoms and white stiletto heels. Then Jessica came down wearing a black tube top with a red rose design and black stilettos. Damn what's up with all the stilettos but I had to give it to the girls the looked hot specially Jessica. (A/N I luv luv luv stilettos!)

" _wait what the hell did I just say rarw stupid hormones!"_ I thought

" You guys ready?" asked Naruto.

"Yup" they chorused. We went in all separate cars. (A/N parings went into the same car.) We got there and we got in no problem. The girls all went straight to the bar, achole specially the new girls. All of a sudden A song came on and they were smiling ear to ear. They went to the dance floor and started dancing they were having a battle. All of us guys went around to see them dance. They were really good like they practiced it together cept they didn't they were just using eye contact.

Let me talk to em let me talk to em 

_**Let it rain**_

_**Shawty got them apple bottom jeans boots with the fur the whole club was looking t her**_

_**She hit the floor **_

_**Next thing you know**_

_**Shawty got low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low**_

_**Them baggy sweatpants and them rebooks wit the straps**_

_**She turned around and gave that big booty a slap**_

_**She hit the floor next thing you know**_

_**Shawty got low, low, low, low , low, low, low, low**_

_**I ain't seen something that make me go**_

_**This crazy I'm not spending my dough**_

_**Got a million dollar vibe and I bought her to go**_

_**Them birthday cakes they stole da show**_

_**So sexual**_

_**She next to know**_

_**Professional drinking x&o**_

_**Hold up wait a minute do I see what i think I want**_

_**Didn't think till a saw shortie get low **_

_**Ain't the same when its up that close**_

_**Make it rain I'm making it snow**_

_**Work the pole I got to been told **_

_**I said mama I prefer it no clothes**_

_**Next to that all the women exposed**_

_**She threw at me I gave her more**_

_**This ain't a problem **_

_**Shawty got them apple bottom jeans boots with the fur**_

_**The whole club was looking at her **_

_**She hit the floor next thing ya know**_

_**Shawty got low, low, low, low , low, low, low, low**_

_**Them baggy sweat pants and them rebooks with the straps**_

_**She turned around and gave that big booty a slap **_

_**She hit the floor next thing you know **_

_**Shawty got low, low, low, low , low, low, low, low**_

_**Hey Shawty what I gotta do to get ya home**_

The song ended and they were panting hard but they won. The walked over to our VIP table and sat down us not far behind.

" So watcha guys think?" Ino asked.

"You guys were good." We replied. The girls smiled and went off to go dance and stuff. We were there until late and we took them home but we were in the car after everyone left and she was too drunk to remember where her hotel is. Apparently same thing happened to Sasuke. I sighed, and told him to just take Larissa to our house and I would do the same with Jessica.

"Wait Itachi all the rooms are locked cept for ours."

"Damn. Well I'll sleep on one of the couches you should do the same" I said

"Hn." He said.

"_Damn this isn't good some is trying to freaking kill us and I have a girl with me this isn't good at all." I thought_

I got home and grabbed her hand and led her into the house. It turned out Larissa and Sasuke were already there.

" Hey." I said. I don't know why but I was feeling very talkative lately.

SakuraPOV

Ren just called me when I went to the bathroom that the strike was gonna happen in about five minutes. Me and my sister played drunk to get here I was not gonna fail now. I ran to Sasuke and sat down by him making analisizes to see where the killer would strike his back was the best spot I walked around to his backside and jumped on his back. I told him not to turn around it was a surprise. My sister was standing towards Itachi's back also but not as close as I was, she wasn't in bullet range. 1 2 3 I was right on time right then I heard a gunshot going for Itachi. My sister jumped in front of the bullet and took it to her shoulder. I heard a loud hiss of pain come from her. Itachi turned around and started getting stuff to tend her wound. I spoke to Sasuke and Itachi not bothering to use the accent. " Itachi, Sasuke were on your side take cover and take my sister I'll be back." They nodded and did as told. I ran to the door and kicked it open and ran to where the killer was I snuck up on him and killed him right on the spot and dragged the body inside the house. I left the body on the ground and ran to my sister taking out my medical supplies. I started working the bullet out till it finally was out. I let out a sigh in relief as I bandaged the wound. I had to take out the bullet or else it would go into her body and wreck her system. She sat up and we noticed them staring at us.

" Alright lets get this over with. My name isn't Larissa white that's just a cover legend. I am an NSA agent and our mission is to find out what you two are hiding from CIA. My real name is Sakura Haruno, and my sisters real name is Kara Haruno. Also after we find out we were suppose to be your body guard, but I think our parents are trying to play match maker." I said rolling my eyes. Then my sister spoke up I could hear how nervous she was.

" Hi outouto. Itachi." She smiled and hugged Sasuke who hugged her back and she and Itachi just exchanged fierce glares. " Alright fill us in. Like who is trying to kill you who is the dead guy on your carpet I mean his name." She said

"Alright, Orochimaru, and what the hell do you mean dead guy on our carpet?!" Sasuke said. We laughed and pointed to a dead guy on the floor.

" Oh that's Kinimaru." Itachi said. We made our mouths in an O shape.

" Well were gonna go home so drop us off and tomorrow be prepared to say good bye to Larissa and Jessica and say hello to Vanessa and Alana." I said.

"So you guys are using your middle name huh Nessa." Sasuke said addressing my sister. We nodded and I added something.

" Oh yeah Alana and Vanessa are your new roomies so see ya tomorrow." I winked and we ran out, but then came back in. " Um, can we get a ride." They smirked at us but gave in and took us to our hotel.

I am so sorry it took me like months to post but I was grounded for like 3 months and whenever I would sneak I would get writers block so sorry! But I hope you like the chapter!- Anari H.


	3. We are glad to meet you again

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto now on with the story!!!

SakuraPOV

We woke up early in the hotel got dress and things then headed over to school to say goodbye to our so-called friends. I hopped out of the car my sister and tow and ran over to the game.

" Listen guys I have some bad news, our mother just had a heart attack and we have to go back to take care of her. This really sucks because we just got to know you." I said. I looked really sorry.

" Maybe you guys can visit us in oxford we will pay for everything but next year okay?" said my sister. They all just nodded and said they were sorry to hear about our mother.

My sister laughed.

Don't be sorry she's a fighter, she has gotten threw a stroke and cancer and is still walking normal, but I just don't know how this one will take a toll on them.

"So Jessie, Rissa when are you leaving?" Hinata asked

" In about 3 hours so we have to leave right now." I said.

" Oh wait Itachi and Sasuke aren't here did you ell them yet?" Tenten said.

"Actually yes we told them last night." I replied.

"Oh, hey wait Jessie your shoulder is bleeding." Ino said extremely alarmed.

" Fuck she muttered. Oh it's nothing I got in an accident last night." She said.

" Well what the hell were you doing last night playing with guns?"

" A knife actually. Hey what time is it?" she said.

" 8:30 why?" Neji said. Ah Itachi and Sasuke are waiting for us at our hotel they were gonna drive us to the airport because our car was being Transferred! We gotta go sorry, I don't want to piss them off." I said, truly honestly I was terrified. We ran to our car I hopped in started the engine and shot off down the street.

ItachiPOV

"Where the hell are they!" I hissed. Right then we saw a Ferrari pull up into the hotel drive way. Right on cue. They hopped out and ran to us saying sorry repeatedly. I sighed while Sasuke glared at them. After that they stayed silent the whole ride. We got to the airport and 'Jessica' gave me a kiss on the cheek. ' Larissa' did they same with Sasuke.

" See you in about ten minutes." Larissa said. They winked and sped off. We just waited in the car. They came back looking like I remember them just hotter.

"Wait what the hell!" I thought 

"If you want to know who thought that it was me da one and only, your inner."

"_Your not my inner! You are completely opposite of me!"_

" _**Exactly, inners are your exact opposite ttly."**_

I sighed and when the girls finally got in I drove them to school. They hopped out of the car and waited for us.

"Um, aniki where are we going" Alana (sakura) asked.

"Office." I replied.

"Oh" she replied. She followed quietly. I walked around the gang while Vanessa ( Kara) and Sasuke lagged behind. I couldn't here what they were saying.

"Okay here is how it goes you pretend like you have just seen us after years okay don't act like you took us here. Mkays. See you in a few. They kissed Sasuke and me on the cheek and they walked into the office. After they went inside we left and went to the gang

KaraPOV

We got our schedules once again same as the guys once again. The bell rang and we went to class. I walked in the room and saw Itachi. I smirked and walked over to them and sat on the desk in front of them. I just continued smirking while all the others except Itachi noticed me and he didn't I just sighed

" Yo Tachi your baby V's back!" I said smiling I jumped up from the desk and kissed him on the lips. My arms wrapped around his neck. I sat back down on the desk and started cracking up. You should have seen his face he looked completely shocked probably because I haven't kissed him like that in years.

" Vanessa that you?" he asked.

" No Tachi-chan I'm the tooth fairy here to give you money!" I said sarcastically. Everybody laughed and I just smirked. I got re introduced with everybody and everything was cool.

" Hey the teacher is gonna be late right?" I said.

" HN."

"Then lets play dare or dare common." To my pleasure everyone agreed alright who wants to go first. Tenten's hand shot up and she started yelling me, me, me. I laughed and nodded.

" Alright Vanessa I dare you to . . . give Itachi a lap dance. I was about to say something. She just looked at me hard and I went over to and gave him a lap dance. I got up and I chose Deidara (A/N even though Neji hangs out with Sasuke you know that he is in the same grade as Tenten).

" Alrighty, Deidara I dare you to kiss dun, dun, dun, Tenten!" I screamed. We all started laughing except for Neji and Tenten. Neji looked really pissed off. Deidara did it anyway though. He went up and gave her a ways and kiss on the lips. He quickly sat down and picked me.

" okay I dare you to sit on Itachi's lap for the whole period.

"W-what!" I just glared and hopped on his lap.

" Um, Itachi I dare you to um, lets see. Oh I dare you to ask on of your fan girls to marry you! Here use the ring you gave me when we were little." I said. I handed him a diamond ring that looked like a rose. Now go the fan club president." I said.

"You have got to be kidding me." He muttered.

" You wish babe you wish." I said smirking.

He walked agonizing slow to Ami.

"Hey." He gave her a smirk. She looked completely shocked.

"Hi, Itachi." Ami said.

" I want to ask you something." He got down on one knee " Will you marry me?" We heard her scream yes. We all burst out laughing.

"Well to bad." He said. He waked over to us and went straight for me and kissed me. I felt him licking at my bottom lip for entrance and I gave in and opened my mouth. We pulled away and I tried my hardest to fight off my blush but if you look closely you could see it. He slipped my ring back on my finger and he sat back down where he was sitting before. Right then the teacher walked in and I went to sit on his lap.

" Free period." The teacher said. With that he started talking on his cell phone.

" Hey Vanessa can me and Tenten talk to you in private real quick." Temari asked. I nodded and followed them to the hall.

" Why are you so um, intimate with each other?" Tenten asked.

" Well it's been like that ever since we were little and I don't know why like after I was gone for a couple of months he would do stuff like that. Then once I was around he would spoil me rotten at a price. I would have to do what ever he wants, usually it was just a kiss or something." I said. For once in my life I didn't lie to someone when I'm on a mission.

They nodded and we went inside. Itachi just looked at me questioningly and I just shook my head. I sat on his lap again and stared talking. I claimed the flight made me really tired but it was the gun short so with that I fell asleep in his arms.

SakuraPOV

I walked in the classroom and went to the back. Catching a lot o wolf whistles and slaps on my ass. I saw Sasuke get pissed. So to egg him on I winked at them. What we were playgirls at the base so we need to carry our title and it's fun to piss of Sasuke.

" Hey check this out." Sai whispered. He walked over to me and I could see Sasuke boiling.

"We might as well have some fun, and he's hot enough." I thought.

"Go get him girl!" inner sakura shouted.

" Well hello there sexy." He said.

" Hello to you mister hottie." I said flirtatiously. I smiled seductively drawing circles on his chest. " So what's a hot guy like you doing over here?" I asked.

" Talking to a sexy lady like you apparently" he said. He smirked at me. He thought I was gonna be easy. Well was he about to get surprise. He leaned in for a kiss but I put my finger to his lips.

" Now, now Sai-kun moving a bit fast are we now." I said

" How do you know my name." he said.

" I listen to gossip pick out important information."

"Oh."

" Now if your so anxious maybe I'll give a taste." I leaned in closing the gap between us I felt him begging for entrance and I let him in, for about five seconds.

" I said taste didn't I, not anything else." I smirked at him. He wanted me bad and I could totally see it. I grabbed his hand taking him back to where everybody was standing. I hugged Sasuke and kissed on the cheek. " Hey sasu-chan what's up." He growled at his little pet name.

" Hn." He said.

" What no hi Lana, how was your trip, glad to have you back? I feel so hurt." I said clutching my heart and turning away from him.

" Hi Lana." He said. I smiled. He looked really pissed though. I re-met every one and we went on talking for the whole period. As class ended I walked out and Sasuke motioned for me to follow him. I nodded and he took me to a part of the school, where no one's at.

SasukePOV

I slammed her against the wall. Both arms at her side, my body pressing against hers so she couldn't get away she was trapped.

" Now mind telling me why you pulled that fucking trick with Sai? Huh are you out of muther fukin mind Lana?!"

"Look I was just having a little fun it wasn't gonna do ay harm. I didn't think you would get mad it's not like we were together or anything." She said. Even though she said that she really did look sorry. I sighed and gave in.

"Hn." I said. She hugged me and was about to walk away but then I grabbed her by her wrist. I smirked at her

" Your forgetting something." She titled her head to the side.

" Huh?" she said innocently.

" This." I leaned in and gave her a quick kiss on the lips and walked away. Then I heard her screaming

" Wait Sasu-chan don't leave me I'm lost." I chuckled and went back to get her.

So ya like it ???????? Well R&R ttly!- Anari H.


	4. Beach time

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto! Now stop asking!

ItachiPOV

The bell rang and I sighed she was still asleep on my lap. I shook her gently and she woke up but she didn't look very happy.

" What the hell Itachi!" she said.

"Bell." I said. She just growled and got up.

" That gunshot tired you out huh." I said.

" No ya think?" she said. " Oh and Itachi you know that all the intimate stiff I'm doing is for the mission when were alone or with Sasuke and Sakura it goes back to normal Uchiha okay."

" Hn." I said. We walked out got our books and went to class. It was so boring. I watched her continuously flirt with random guys, make out with them and turn around find another guy and do it all again. I sighed, but I always knew she was like this but when we were younger I knew how to control in other words let my kisses persuade her instead of her boy thirsty inner. This went on the whole day till school ended.

SasukePOV

We were walking towards our second period when she started talking all of a sudden.

" You know that when I like kiss you and stuff like that it's just for the cover right so you have absolutely no right to be jealous." She said.

" What made you think I was really jealous?" I asked. This girl was amazing did she really think that I had actually loved her even when we were younger. My father wanted to see if I could get close to girls without actually being attached. I passed that test easy. She opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. She just took a deep breath and went back to hyper mode. She smiled and ran off now that we were in a familiar area. I shook my head lightly. Sakura would never change. Everything went cool for the rest of the day. I took her home and she asked me if I wanted to fight.

SakuraPOV

I have no clue why but when he said that I felt something snap, that something was my heart. I could totally read what he was thinking this was the first time he's done that for as long as I can remember. Uchiha's are never supposed to break promises and when he broke my heart he broke all of those promises he made.

"_You can't always listen to what you here until you know for yourself I guess."_

" Too bad we had to find out the hard way"

"_Yeah."_

I decided to clear my head with a good clean fight. That should make me feel better.

" Sasuke want to fight?" I asked. He smirked at me and leaded me to their sparing room.

KaraPOV

When we got home I went to sleep. Waking up in the middle of the night to check everything out and train a bit. I walked around the gardens and heard a noise behind me.

" What are you doing out here?" I asked.

" Shouldn't I be asking that?" he said. I shook my head.

" I'm securing the area go back to sleep. I can do this alone."

" Wait and let the girl take all the credit. Sorry can't let you do that V.," he said.

"You Uchiha's and your damn pride! You want to get shot huh? Well then go ahead. I just go inside be a good little girl. Itachi you know what will happen if I don't check. If you want it that way though go ahead I'll go inside just tell me." I snapped. I spun around on my heel and starred at him. He pointed to the door. I glared at him and stomped inside to my room.

SakuraPOV

We started out with simple kicks and punches, and then we started picking up pace. We kept on going until we got tired. I delivered a punch and kick combo that he caught and he used that to his advantage. He let go of my arm and swiftly grabbed my other leg tripping me then put my arms above my head pinning me to the matt.

" Your weak." He said. Every day we would spar and he would win this went of for weeks. Slowly but surely I started cracking. It had been 3 weeks and I still hadn't gotten stronger. I decided to do some independent training. We got home from school and I said I would be back. I guess they assumed I would be hanging with Ino. It was hailing out side it was flooding. Thunder and lighting dominated the sky but I went out to train any way. I turning off the camera and the tracked I started training off in a local forest. I continued beating up the tree until I had bruises all over my body. I had taken my knives also, so I started slashing the tree with it. The hail beating on my body started tearing my skin open. I kept fighting till everything went black.

SasukePOV

Something was wrong. It was twelve o'clock and I haven't seen Sakura since 3 this after noon. Itachi and Kara said she was out with Ino. So I decided to call Ino at this hour but she said that she hasn't seen her since school either. I called everybody. Every guy girl and when I got desperate I called the NSA they said they had bugged her and they still couldn't find her. I sighed and started running to the last place she might be. After all those times I called her weak she probably was training. I ran into the forest near by it was a perfect place to train. The only thing about this forest was that this was plain suicide training in this. I kept running until I saw some weapons sticking out of a very beat up tree. I walked closer and on the ground was Sakura bleeding and unconscious. I growled was she fukin crazy? I decided to take her back to the house and I brought her to the treatment room. I treated her wounds and took her to her room and laid her in the king bed and rolled into it myself. (A/N they share a room all guest rooms are locked. Same with Kara and Itachi.) I was pretty pissed off with her but I pulled her close making sure my back was against the wall so if someone was trying to shoot they wouldn't because they didn't have a clean shot of me. I sighed and closed my eyes and fell asleep my arms around her waist tight. I wonder why I even cared. I asked my self. Then I let sleep claim me.

KaraPOV

Come to think about it every time I would ask my sister if she wanted to hang out she would say no and disappear into a room. She has been doing that since three weeks straight and I have no clue why. Usually she would accept the offer. But lately she would disappear into a room and lock the door. When she didn't come home last night I just thought she was making it up to Ino and the girls and I was right I think. So many questions are running threw my mind so I got up and snuck out Itachi still in bead. I locked the door from out side went to the garage grabbed my car and sped off into the night. I kept driving until I came to a beach. The moon was glistening on the water the waves weren't very high it was beautiful. I had my bathing suit under my clothes so I stripped down to the bikini. Call me crazy but hey it was ninety degrees out side. I ran into the water and started swimming around. I went under the water but then I felt something grab me.

ItachiPOV

I woke up at like ten and I needed to relax. Any time this would happen I would put on my trunks and go to the local beach. I tried hard not to wake up Kara but then I noticed something. Instead of Kara being where she was supposed to be a pillow was in her place I growled and tried to open the door. It was locked from outside. So I tried my alternative I busted open the window. I went threw the front door and to the driveway to get my car. I jumped in and was there in a snap. I walked over to the water taking off my shirt and went in. It felt good. That's when I noticed a head bobbing in the water.

"Damn this feels so good." The head said. I would know that voice anywhere. It was Kara. I shook my head then I dove under water quietly, and grabbed her legs. I came up just in time to hear her scream and wrapped my arms around her waist. What can't a guy feel like messing with a girls mind?

"Who are you?" she said. I smirked and bent my head close to her ear. (A/N Itachi is a head taller that her)

" The one and only babe." I said. She growled and turned around in the water and slapped me. I rubbed my cheek gingerly.

" What was that for?" I said.

" For disturbing my peace! Who gave you a right to do that!?" she snapped. "How did you know where I was anyway Itachi?" she said. I shrugged.

" When ever I need to relax I come here. I guess great minds think alike." I said.

" Itachi Uchiha in your own weird way are you complimenting me?" she asked.

" Maybe." I decided to have a little fun and slapped her with the water.

"AHHHHH." She screamed. I smirk and she kept on trying to get me back but failing. Then she went under water.

SasukePOV

Sakura's cuts and things were all gone. Her excuse was I got trapped in the storm so she told the truth kind of. My phone started ringing so I answered it. To my surprise it was Tenten.

" Hey Sasuke do you Alana, Nessa, and Itachi want to come for a midnight swim at the local beach? Ino, Shikamaru, Sai, Temari, Neji, I of course, Hinata, and Naruto are coming also. " She said.

"Hn. Nessa and Itachi left. I heard their cars but they left their phones here I already tried. Alana and me will come though." I said.

" Okay. Don't forget your bathing suit. Leave um right now! By." She said. I sighed and woke Sakura up.

" Hey were going to the beach get your bathing suit on." I said. She nodded and did what was told.

" Um, Sasuke where's your bathroom all the other ones are locked I usually use my sisters but that's locked." She said. I smirked at the girl.

" Secret." I said.

"Alright fine I'll change in here. Goodbye."

" I'm not leaving."

" Out Sasuke."

"No."

"Out."

"No."

" Fine you pervert." She changed into her bathing suit quickly and threw a cover up on. I told her to close her eyes but she didn't instead she buried her face in the pillow not wanting to see anything. I tapped her shoulder and we walked out.

KaraPOV

I went under water and searched for his leg. I felt the leg and was about to pull on it to trip him but then a hand pulled me up on my arm. I pulled up and my face met a splash of water.

SakuraPOV

We arrived at the beach quickly and found everyone there but they were hiding in the bushes and staring at something. That something was Itachi and my sister. I giggled he had just splashed her face with the water and boy was she mad. She got him back and started to swim away but all of a sudden he wrapped his arms around her waist.

" We should go home now." He said.

" No! Who made you my father! I came here on my own not my fault you followed me here." She snapped. He sighed while she went over to her boom box and started cranking some music.

" Why the hell is that so loud your gonna wake people up V!"

" Chillax there are no beach side homes over here and no one can hear this but us Itachi. Stop being so paranoid you really needs to get laid." We walked out of our cover from behind the bushes all the girls in their bathing suits.

"We can hear the music." Tenten said.

" Oh Itachi listen to Nessa she is so right you need to relax." Temari said smirking. We all laughed at his pissed off face.

"Alright last one to the water has to control the music for fifteen minutes." I screamed. We all started running and the last one was well no one.

" Um, looks like everyone got here at the same time so screw it!" my sister said. They all laughed and nodded their heads. That's when we started plotting. We huddled and formed our plan.

You like you like well please tell me R&R!! : Okay sorry 4 not updating soon! – Rina-hime


End file.
